


Grandchildren

by water_bby



Series: Kakairu Fest Nine Weeks of Summer 2020 Drabbles [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Community: kakairu_fest, Drabble, KakaIru Fest Summer 2020, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:02:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25428868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/water_bby/pseuds/water_bby
Summary: Iruka was going to be the best grandfather.A drabble for the prompt: kid fic.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Series: Kakairu Fest Nine Weeks of Summer 2020 Drabbles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823578
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55
Collections: Nine Weeks of Summer 2020





	Grandchildren

Kakashi smiled as Iruka held their grandson. Iruka had blushed when Naruto had called him Boruto’s Grandpa before throwing himself into learning everything he needed to know. Kakashi laughed at him but then read all the same books when Iruka wasn’t home. Iruka was, hands down, going to be the best grandfather. Kakashi, however, was determined not to come in third behind Hiashi. He slid an arm around Iruka and cooed at their first grandchild.

When Himawari was born, Kakashi was the first grandfather to hold her. He finally relented and allowed the other grandfathers to cuddle her as well.


End file.
